


"Give it to me, hot shot."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	"Give it to me, hot shot."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).



Oh, she’ll get it all right.

 Snide little comment that she decided to make fifteen minutes in to a Friday night where he is playing host while his mother is out of town. Dressed to the nines, both of them, and she is hissing that in his ear as she passes by on her way to the bar.

Bitch.

But by the goddess it is less than an hour later and she is getting it all right. Swirling skirts hiked up over her hips and braced against the handrail of the back stairs and any second any of the staff could walk through that door but who the hell cares.

Hot stuff indeed. Hot and wet and nails digging in to the back of his jacket and it is the quickest that either of them has ever come sober and together. 

She helps herself to his pocket square to neaten things up a bit and he zips his pants, both of them smirking to beat all hell. She tucks his handkerchief in her impossibly tiny bag and walks back out in to the ballroom, tucking her panties in it’s place.

Everyone compliments him all night on what a nice touch the texture of the lace is.


End file.
